Amira Tsurori
Amira Tsurori is a Jounin from Suna-gakure Background When Amira was 6 years old she killed her best friend and her mother out of pure anger because Yumis mother hated Amira because of her strong Chakra (explaination I want to give my rpc some power that is a little bit original but fits in the naruto world ,not this demon kyuubi thingu everyone have, so I thing about it and gave her a chakra with unusual power).After this accident amira was banished for 2 years from the Academy during this period she met gaara and tried to be friends with him, which failed.Her father Baki take her away then, to train with her so that something like this never happend again.Her first team (Team 13) consisted of her old friends Shouji and Keij (no family names yet).After 3 years Amira joined the team in her present before they move to Konoha for the chuunin exam. There she found her best friend Nezumi who will help her later with that chakta power(detailed story comes soon).At age 16, as (trainee) Jounin Amira goes on a mission with Shouji, Kankuro and Baki, it was only a C rank mission but they are get attacked, on this mission and .... Shouji dies.With 17 she met her future husband Lyrian know, actually, they should kill him because he has killed serveral ninjas but she finds the good side in him and they married.Today she has 2 children(Mairo and Daiki) with him and they lives together in Suna gakure (amiras village).Amira still regret Yumi's death and visited her grave every day, she hopes that someone change this world into something better, thats also the reason why she supports naruto and the friendship from suna and Konoha. Personality Amira is now are beloved wife,friend and mother. She loves cookies and is very trustful. Her friends love her because of her sweet nature and that she always have the courage to tell everyone what she is thinking. But she was not always like this in the age from 4-13 she was very cruel and lonely. You can even say that she was a little demon. Appearance I will start with her clothes: it tooks me long to have a shippuuden outfit I like something that would fit her,her fight style,the village and of course the anime. But I very like the current one,it makes her look like an smart adult. Even the colors fit her hair, but not really her village (but her free time outfit will do >w<) I do have a time line but I will change it because it sucks. (update this soon) Abilities Amira is pretty good in ninjutsus,she learns fast and train much,so she used combinations of many jutsus during fight. She is a totally fool in gen-jutsus but her Taijutsu concealed that. Her weakness is the control of her chakra,if she don't give attention to it,it could brake out of her. Status *Ninjutsu 5/5 *Taijutsu 3/5 *Genjustu 1/5 *Speed 3/5 *Chara strength 5/5 Part I comes soon Part II comes soon Trivia *Name meaning- Queen,Monarch(persian name) *favourite food- Cookies,Dangos and Melonpan *Hobbies-bake cookies,have some lovey dovey time with her husband,learn new jutsus Reference *Deviantart-http://chocibunny.deviantart.com/ *Youtube-http://www.youtube.com/user/Amirablackfeader *Photobucket-http://m1036.photobucket.com/profile/Amirablackfeather *Facebook-https://www.facebook.com/Amira.Tsurori Category:DRAFT